pokkin!
by helena henley
Summary: Selain memainkan peran sebagai striker andal kesayangan klub sepak bola, suami idaman cewek-cewek, dan murid teladan kesayangan para guru, Suwa ternyata juga seorang knowledge-junkie dan nerd-in-disguise ・ Suwa, Naho untuk #FunFactFanfictionChallenge
**Disclaimer:** Orange milik Takano Ichigo. Yang penulis dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini hanyalah kepuasan batin akan kurangnya asupan di kapal ini /cri.

* * *

 **pokkin!**

 **.**

(c) helena henley

* * *

"Nahooo." Suwa Hiroto menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam ruang kelas untuk yang ketiga kalinya kala mendapati yang dipanggil belum juga menampakkan diri sejak Suwa berdiri menunggu di pintu kelasnya lima belas menit yang lalu. Didapatinya Naho masih menjadi tutor Matematika bagi Takako dan Azusa yang kerutan di dahi keduanya makin dalam dan dalam seiring dengan penjelasan Naho.

Bukannya Suwa tidak pengertian. Finalis olimpiade Matematika tingkat nasional memang selalu jadi orang pertama yang dituju teman-teman kalau penjelasan _sensei_ di depan kelas kurang dimengerti. Tetapi kadar bosan pada diri Suwa lebih banyak ketimbang capek meski pemuda itu sudah berdiri lima belas menit lamanya. Ia merasa seperti orang idiot di sini, berdiri menunggu tapi yang ditunggu tak kunjung tiba. Plus, cekikikan gadis-gadis yang barusan lewat mengganggunya lebih dari apa pun di dunia ini.

Betapa Suwa merindukan sofa dan televisi rumahnya sekarang.

Setelah bersabar sedikit menunggu, akhirnya Naho muncul juga! Gadis itu melontarkan permintaan maaf berkali-kali pada Takako dan Azusa yang sepertinya masih belum puas dengan penjelasan Naho. Setibanya di pintu, Naho melemparkan tatapan bersalah pada Suwa, yang tengah berdiri menghadap dirinya sembari bersandar ke dinding, tangan terlipat, kaki disilang, dan tampang luar biasa bosan yang tidak ditutup-tutupi sama sekali.

" _Gomennasai_." bisik Naho kala mereka berjalan bersisian menuju loker sepatu. "Sudah membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Yah..." Suwa meraih pintu lokernya, berhenti sebentar, pikirannya berkontemplasi. Ada yang hendak ia sampaikan, namun setelah menimbang-nimbang, dibuangnya jauh-jauh. "Tidak apa-apa. Derita anak olimpiade, ya …."

Naho tertawa kecil sembari melepas _uwabaki_ miliknya dan menyimpannya dengan rapi di dalam loker. "Yah, tidak sepenuhnya derita juga, sih." Kurang dari sepuluh detik kemudian, ia sudah selesai memasang sepatu kala Suwa masih berkutat dengan tali sepatunya.

Matahari sore terasa hangat menimpa pucuk kepala mereka. Angin yang berhembus seakan memberi kabar bahwa musim dingin akan segera tiba. Bahwa pemandangan pohon-pohon berdaun kemerahan dan jalanan yang diseraki dedaunan kering akan segera berganti dengan dahan-dahan berselimut salju dan warna putih yang mendominasi.

Naho senang pulang sekolah bersama Suwa. Pemuda itu baik dan sopan pada perempuan. Suwa melindunginya dari segala macam penjambretan atau tindak kekerasan yang biasa dilakukan dengan membuat Naho berjalan di sebelah kirinya. Ia menyamai irama langkahnya dengan Naho, meski kaki panjang pemuda itu memungkinkannya untuk mengambil langkah besar-besar. Naho merasa aman berjalan di samping Suwa, sedikit menyesal mengapa tidak setiap hari ia bisa pulang sekolah bersama Suwa.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Suwa.

"Tidak boleh? Dasar galak."

Mereka meneruskan perjalanan. Melewati jalan menurun yang landai, ditemani angin yang sesekali berhembus, menggoyangkan dahan-dahan, gemerisik bunyi daun menggema di atas kepala mereka. Sebuah palang menghalangi langkah mereka selanjutnya. _Tung tung tung tung_. Bunyi familiar pertanda sebuah kereta tengah berjalan mendekat. Mereka berdua menunggu di belakang palang sebentar bersama orang-orang lainnya yang hendak menyeberangi rel. Naga besi itu datang tidak lama kemudian, lewat di depan mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk selanjutnya lenyap dari pandangan. Palang terangkat. Mereka melangkah maju lagi.

Naho sekali lagi mencuri pandang ke arah Suwa.

Sewaktu masih berumur lima tahun, tinggi mereka sama. Masa pubertas datang dan Naho menikmati beberapa tahun kehidupannya menjadi lebih tinggi daripada Suwa dan tidak pernah absen mengejek Suwa yang tidak kunjung tinggi setiap kali mereka bertemu. Namun, menjelang akhir masa SMP mereka, Suwa tumbuh dan terus bertumbuh. _Sampai ia jadi setinggi ini_ , pikir Naho. Sekarang Naho bahkan tidak lebih tinggi daripada bahu Suwa.

Tinggi, tampan, anggota klub sepak bola. Tambahan: sikap _gentleman_ -nya tidak dibuat-buat sama sekali. Memperlakukan wanita dengan baik sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi seorang Suwa Hiroto. _Yah, pantas saja ia populer di kalangan gadis-gadis_ , batin Naho.

"Kau tahu, Naho. Seharusnya kau merasa beruntung." ujar Suwa, memecah keheningan menyenangkan di antara mereka.

"Huh? Kenapa?"

"Soalnya kau satu-satunya cewek yang bisa pulang bareng bersama aku yang maha keren ini."

"Itu karena ibuku membayarmu."

Belakangan ini marak kasus pelecehan seksual. Taman di dekat rumah Naho jadi sarang pemuda-pemuda kurang kerjaan yang hanya duduk-duduk dan memanggili perempuan-perempuan yang lewat dengan panggilan yang tidak pantas. Ibu Naho khawatir putri semata wayangnya menjadi korban pemuda-pemuda usil tersebut, maka dimintalah Suwa untuk menemani Naho pulang tiga hari dalam seminggu. Sebagai gantinya, Suwa bisa minta dimasakkan apa saja untuk makan malam.

Bukannya Naho merasa terganggu ide ibunya ini, sih. Naho paham betul bahwa sang ibu hanya mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya. Lagipula, ide diantar jemput setiap hari menggunakan mobil itu terasa absurd buat Naho—rumahnya tidak jauh-jauh amat dari sekolah.

Sebenarnya, Naho menyukai ide ibunya. Pulang sekolah bersama Suwa ... yah, Naho menyukai ekspresi cemburu yang diperlihatkan para penggemar Suwa. Seperti hiburan tersendiri bagi Naho.

Tidak hanya itu. Selain memainkan peran sebagai _striker_ andal kesayangan klub sepak bola, suami idaman cewek-cewek, dan murid teladan kesayangan para guru, Suwa ternyata juga seorang _knowledge-junkie_ dan _nerd-in-disguise_. Membaca adalah kegemaran Suwa. Sebelum tidur, ia biasanya membaca sesuatu. Menyerap ilmu apa saja yang bisa diambil dari sebuah buku. Naho tahu bahwa sejak pemuda itu sudah lancar membaca, ia melahap buku bacaan apa saja yang dibelikan orang tuanya. Ensiklopedia, biografi, koran, jurnal ilmiah, novel. Apa saja.

Suwa biasanya akan mengoceh tentang apa saja yang ia ketahui mengenai suatu topik tertentu sampai mereka mencapai rumah Naho. Suwa akan menjelaskannya dengan antusiasme yang begitu tinggi sampai-sampai Naho bisa melihat binar-binar terpantul di mata pemuda itu.

Sementara pemuda itu berbicara, Naho kadang bertanya-tanya bagaimana otak Suwa bisa muat menampung semua informasi mengenai hal-hal yang ia bicarakan, tapi tidak untuk rumus-rumus trigonometri.

.

.

.

"Oh iya." Suwa berhenti. Baru saja teringat sesuatu. Apa ya kira-kira? Naho bertanya-tanya. Apa barang Suwa ada yang tertinggal di sekolah? Ah, mereka sudah sejauh ini dari sekolah dan sekarang harus kembali lagi ke sana ….

"Nih." Suwa merogoh ke dalam tasnya dan mengeluarkan sekotak Pocky rasa _matcha_ dan menyodorkannya pada Naho. "Selamat, ya."

Naho kebingungan, tapi toh tetap menerima Pocky tersebut. Pikirannya mengingat-ingat kembali kesepakatan macam apa yang sebelumnya ia buat bersama Suwa. Nihil. Tidak ada yang bisa digali dari ingatan jangka pendeknya.

"Kau pasti lupa, ya?" Suwa menghela napasnya. "Kalau tahu kau lupa seharusnya aku makan sendiri saja, ya … uang jajanku tinggal 100 yen pula sekarang …"

"Dasaaar! Aku lupa bukan berarti kau bisa melanggar kesepakatan-entah-apa yang kita setujui, ya."

"Tapi baru tiga hari yang lalu masa kau sudah lupa? Dasar pikun. Kau bahkan lebih payah daripada nenekku."

Wajah Naho merah padam. Ia kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas ledekan Suwa. Plus, ia tidak ingat sama sekali.

.

.

.

( _tiga hari yang lalu_ ).

.

.

.

"Suwaaaa. Lama! Ayo cepaaat. Aku mau pulaaa~ng." rengek Takamiya Naho pada Suwa yang tengah duduk di depan _easel_. Sebuah kanvas berisi lukisan hampir jadi sebuah panorama air terjun membentang di hadapan Suwa, tangan kirinya memegang palet warna, di tangan kanannya ada kuas. Tinggal butuh sekian sapuan kuas di detil-detil yang dirasa perlu dan tanda tangannya pada sudut kanvas, dan ia selesai.

"Suwaaaa!" Naho makin tak sabar.

Awalnya Suwa menanggapinya sekedar dengan "hmmm?" dan "yaaaa?" tanpa memecah konsentrasinya pada lukisan sama sekali. Namun lama-kelamaan ketidaksabaran Naho mencapai level menganggu, dan Suwa menanggapinya dengan, "Kenapa ingin buru-buru pulang, sih? Pulang saja sendiri sana."

"Aku belum belajar Fisika."

"Terus?"

"Besok ada ulangan."

"Belajar saja di sini." Suwa menyarankan. Fokus terpusat pada lukisan. Ia tengah memberi warna untuk gradasi langit sore pada lukisan miliknya.

"Ini Ruang Seni, Suwa. Tidak ada meja untuk meletakkan buku-bukuku."

"Gunakan pahamu."

Dan rasanya Naho ingin menyambit kepala Suwa dengan buku teks Fisika yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Ayo pulaaaang."

"Sabar sedikit, ya, Naho. Aku selesaikan lukisanku lalu kita pulang." Suwa tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kanvas. "Lagipula hanya Fisika. Tidak sulit, kan?"

 _Kata orang yang semalaman bisa bergadang main_ game _sampai subuh dan menduduki peringkat tiga paralel di ujian akhir_ , batin Naho. Sebal.

Naho tidak menyukai Fisika sama sekali. Titik.

Paling sulit bagi Naho untuk berkonsentrasi di kelas Fisika Miyamoto- _sensei._ Selain terlalu banyak pemahaman dan materi yang harus dikuasai, ditambah Naho tidak menyukai Fisika, dan lagi, suara guru berkepala botak berkepala empat itu saat menjelaskan materi seakan meninabobokan seisi kelas.

"Untukmu, ya, tidaklah." Naho cemberut. Ia menonton tangan Suwa yang terampil menggunakan kuas menorehkan sapuan-sapuan halus di atas kanvas. "Hei, aku punya ide. Kapan kau akan ulangan Fisika-nya Miyamoto- _sensei_?"

"Lusa. Kenapa?"

"Kalau nilaiku lebih tinggi dari nilaimu, kau membelikan aku sekotak Pocky rasa _matcha_."

"Dan kalau nilaiku yang lebih tinggi?" tanya Suwa.

"Aku mentraktirmu roti melon selama dua hari."

"Setuju."

Begitu mereka sampai di depan rumah Naho dan Suwa melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda berpisah, Naho segera masuk ke dalam rumah, mengganti seragamnya, dan belajar seakan besok adalah hari terakhir di bumi.

Lusanya, Suwa dengan mudah menyelesaikan ulangan Fisika Miyamoto- _sensei_. Setengah jam, dan ia diperbolehkan keluar kelas duluan. Miyamoto- _sensei_ mengangguk-angguk takzim melihat jawaban Suwa. Pria paruh baya itu lalu memberikan angka 90 pada sudut kertas ulangan Suwa.

Tapi Naho mendapatkan nilai sempurna.

Kabar inilah yang membuat Suwa terlonjak dari tempat tidur saat sedang asyik-asyiknya membaca. Ia segera mengambil jaket dan menyambar dompetnya, lalu berlari kesetanan menuju ke _kombini_ terdekat dan mengorbankan uang jajannya yang tinggal 400 yen sampai akhir bulan—yang masih sepekan lagi—demi membeli sekotak Pocky rasa _matcha_.

.

.

.

Naho ber-ooohhh panjang kala Suwa selesai bercerita. Ah, iya lupa. Wajah Naho jadi semakin berseri-seri sekarang. "Makasih, Suwaaaa." Gadis itu membuka segel lem kotak dan merobek bungkus plastik putih, mengambil sebatang Pocky sebelum menyorongkan kotak tersebut pada Suwa. "Mau?" tawarnya.

Suwa mengambil sebatang. Karena sering melakukan hal-hal secara tidak ortodoks, Suwa memakan bagian yang tidak dilapisi _matcha_ sepanjang dua sentimeter terakhir alih-alih menjadikannya pegangan. "Ngomong-ngomong soal Pocky, kau tahu tidak, Naho ..."

 _Here he goes again._

"...awalnya produk Pocky ini dinamai _Choco-teck_?"

"Haaah? Choco-teck?"

"Iya, Choco-teck. Karena bentuknya stik cokelat yang dimakan sewaktu berjalan-jalan, atau _teku-teku_. Tapi akhirnya diganti menjadi Pocky. Kenapa "Pocky"? Sebenarnya itu merupakan _onomatope_ bahasa Jepang saat stik ini patah digigit. _Pokkin_... begitu."

"Kau tahu kenapa nama perusahaannya Glico, Naho?"

"Tidak."

"Karena dulu selepas peninggalan anaknya, sang pendiri, Riichi Ezaki mengasingkan diri ke sebuah kampung nelayan. Di sana, ia mendapati bahwa anak-anak di perkampungan tersebut terlihat bugar dan sehat meski seharian penuh bermain. Mengapa? Karena anak-anak tersebut mengonsumsi tiram setiap hari. Setelah diadakan penelitian lebih lanjut, Riichi Ezaki mendapati bahwa tiram yang setiap hari dikonsumsi oleh anak-anak tersebut kaya akan glikogen.

"Menyadari betapa pentingnya pengaruh glikogen bagi kesehatan, maka Riichi Ezaki menyaring glikogen yang terkandung pada tiram dan menggunakannya sebagai zat tambahan dalam makanan, terutama untuk penganan anak-anak. Nama perusahaannya terinspirasi dari "glikogen" itu. Glico juga nama produk pertama yang dipasarkan oleh perusahaan ini, yaitu permen karamel yang dikemas di dalam kotak bersama mainan anak-anak."

"Awal mulanya," Suwa melanjutkan. "Ada Pretz. Kau tahu, kan, yang seperti Pocky, tapi tidak ada balutan cokelatnya. Yang ada rasa pizza, rasa salad, rasa tomat, rasa _french toast_ ..." Naho di sampingnya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sambil ber-oh ria. "Tapi kemudian Ezaki Glico melakukan inovasi dengan menambahkan balutan cokelat dan ta-da, muncullah Pocky." Tangan Suwa terjulur untuk mengambil sebatang Pocky lagi.

"Sebenarnya, Naho, 11 November itu Hari Pocky dan Pretz."

"Oh, benarkah?" Mata Naho membesar, berbinar-binar. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Ya, ditetapkan oleh Japan Anniversary Association tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Ada berbagai macam nama Pocky di belahan dunia yang lain, kau tahu. Seperti di Korea dan Cina, Pocky dipasarkan di sana dengan nama Pepero. Kalau di Eropa, kau bisa membelinya dengan nama Mikado. Di Malaysia namanya Rocky ... mungkin untuk menghindari penyuaraan _pork_ yang berarti babi, ya."

"Oh, kita sudah sampai ternyata."

"Ah." Naho menyadari bahwa mereka sekarang sudah tiba di depan gerbang rumahnya. Waktu memang bergulir cepat rasanya kalau sudah mendengar Suwa membeberkan info-info yang terkesan trivial, tapi sangat menarik bagi Naho.

Naho mendorong terbuka pintu gerbang rumahnya. "Sampai jumpa besok, Suwa." Gadis itu tersenyum, melambaikan tangan pada teman masa kecilnya itu sebelum yang Naho lihat adalah punggungnya yang perlahan-lahan bergerak menjauh.

* * *

 **fin.**


End file.
